Nine Tails
A giant and ancient demon fox that haunts the Colonial Sewers in Room 104. Background This mysterious being has lived for centuries. Her appearance is that of a fox with nine tails. It is said that the more tails a fox has, more mystical and powerful the fox is. Which in her case, indicates that she lived for more than nine centuries. Being a trickster in nature, she sometimes manifests herself as a beautiful woman just for the sake of fun. During her earlier years, she lived in close proximity to a village. At one stroll through the forest, she was misled into a trap that was set by a young girl. The girl took pity on her and released her soon afterwords. The fox's gratitude came in the form of lasting friendship with her. They played together almost every day for years to come. As time went by, the girl grew into a mature woman. The fox even attended her marriage disguised as one of the village farmers. Strategies The Nine Tails will come out of her lair as soon as you defeat the Devorador. She will look for Linda in the corridors, walking in a menacing way as to force the player to a dead end, and will sometimes dash at you. Take distance and shoot her a little to make her retreat from the corridors. Follow her to a big open area and prepare yourself to the real boss fight. The Nine Tails will be waiting for you at the other side of the arena. Take advantage of this and shoot her from afar with the SLR and start running when you think she's got too close. She'll start the fight walking like a human and with a limited move set of attacks, but can close distance really fast. After you shoot her enough, she'll look dizzy at first, but then will start to walk on all fours and will be much more aggressive. The Nine Tails will also start to dodge almost everytime you aim the camera at her, and will jump either to the sides, to the other side of the arena or to the walls, the latter scenario being much more dangerous, as she will violently jump back in the arena and knock you off your feet if you're in the way, and will probably proceed to whip you with her tails before you're able to properly get up. Also, pay attention to her claw slashing attack, not only because it's dangerous, but when she's finished with it you'll have a chance to shoot her, but she recovers really fast, so be very quick and accurate with the camera. After you manage to damage her enough, she will stay still, exhausted, so take more photos - maybe 3 or 4 more -, and she will curl herself into a ball with her tails, this time defeated for good. Trivia * The nine-tailed fox motif started in China and later spread to other East Asian countries, such as Korea and Japan. * There appears to be stone murals on the walls of the Nine Tails' lair depicting the fox herself, suggesting people knew she lived there and maybe even worshipped her. * The Nine Tails has human-like breasts. Category:Ghosts Category:Hostile Category:KOTD Ghosts